This invention relates to information aggregation distributors, specifically to distributors that allow users to submit and distribute information to their peers. Examples of such distributors are REDDIT.COM, DIGG.COM, SLASHDOT.ORG and FARK.COM (referred to herein as “information aggregation distributors” or “information aggregation websites”). These distributors exist to allow users to post whatever they find interesting and to view and rate what others find interesting.
Current information aggregation distributors operate as follows: anyone can visit the site and read content and read comments on that content. Users can sign up for membership in order to submit their own content and comments. Users can comment on both content and other users' comments. Users can also vote up or down on comments or content, resulting in a single metric rating system enabling better filtering. Votes on content and comments are generally projected onto the user that submitted the comment or content. This results in a single score for the user that represents to some small degree the user's standing within the community. These outlets do not provide any real or engaging means of achievement or merit to their users.
In addition, current information aggregation websites create certain social systems where people can only comment on each other's posts and rate them. People's personalities are the only real distinguishing elements in these environments, aside from maybe some sort of “karma” score such as REDDIT.COM and SLASHDOT.ORG provide.
Finally, current information aggregation websites, such as REDDIT.COM, have users that create an account for the sole purpose of making clever jokes or even inciting ill-opinion in other users. There are never rewards for success in these efforts under current information aggregation systems.